Twisted
by SORASOYA
Summary: Love. Fate. Everything's twisted. With the appearance of just that one girl. OOC maybe and OCs... ShiMa, OCx?
1. Shiki Senna

**Twisted  
Chapter 1 - Shiki Senri**

**Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be rich and will not still be here, typing until daybreak. However, I do own Shiki Senna who appears in this fanfiction and maybe the idea of the unknown thing. You have just wasted your time by reading this Disclaimer which you see in almost every fanfiction. Thank you for your cooperation!**

_Italic are Senna's thoughts.  
Italic, underlined are Senri's thoughts._

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of the Moon Dormitory. A blond haired boy headed to answer the door a few minutes later. A girl who resembled strikingly similar to Shiki Senri greeted him. The same light silverish-blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. "Hello. May I know who you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for baka Shiki Senri," the girl said with a tiny smile. Ichijou gave her a confused look, but he shook it off and went to look for Senri. Soon, Senri arrived. The girl's eyes immediately brightened up upon Shiki's arrival. She ran into the dormitory.

"Nii-san!" She shouted, hugging Senri. "Sashiburi!"

Senri wore a shocked look on his face. "You. What are you, Shiki Senna, doing here?" he asked.

"Hmm… Okaa-sama asked me to come here, that's why," The girl, otherwise known as Senna replied. She let go of Shiki. Then, Ichijou cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Ichijou said, crossing his arms. Senri started to explain.

"This idiotic girl here is none other than my younger sister, Shiki Senna. The reason why she only appeared now is because she was too young to appear," Senri said, emotionlessly.

"And of course, I'm a vampire!" Senna added, smiling and flashing a little of her fangs. Ichijou sweatdropped. They were blood-related, no doubt, but their personality was worlds apart. Like Senri was from planet Mercury, while Senna was from planet Neptune.

"Would you be coming to study here, Senna-san?" Ichijou asked, curious. Senna nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!"

"Okay. I'll tell Kaname-sama and Chairman Cross," Ichijou said. "Shiki, can you show your sister around?"

"Why me? Fine," Senri responded, and there – each of them headed to their respective places.

_- Time Skip, 5pm -_

A knock sounded on Rima's door. "Rima?"

"Shiki?" the girl in the room replied. Senri opened the door to see a woken-up Rima.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rima asked, with a hint of concern.

"It's just… Do you mind sharing a room with the new student?" Senri asked, scratching his head. Rima raised an eyebrow. Senri got cut off before he could finish his sentence. "She's my –"

"NII-SAN! Are you done yet? You're so SLOW!" A sharp voice interrupted. Senna appeared behind Senri.

"– My younger sister," Senri said, heaving a sigh. "The new items will come soon. And, I am not slow, Senna."

"Okay," Rima agreed. Senri turned to look at Senna. "Mind introducing yourself? After your disturbance and critique of me being slow."

"Of course! I've been waiting for a chance to introduce myself!" Senna walked towards Rima and showed her her right hand. "My name is Shiki Senna! Yorushiku!"

Rima shook her hand. "I'm Tohya Rima."

Senna smiled as she took her luggage after shaking Rima's hand. Rima asked," Shiki, classes are starting soon, right?"

Senri nodded. Then, Ichijou came running in. He said, in between pants, "Senna-san! Your uniform."

Senna 'oh-ed' before walking briskly to Ichijou. "Thank you!"

_- Time skip to evening -_

Senna tied her long hair into a tiny ponytail at the top, matched with two ponytails at the bottom. She changed out of her clothes to her brand new clean Night-Class uniform. She beamed at the sight of it before walking out of the bathroom to see Rima.

"Ne, can I call you Rima-chi?" Senna asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay! Then, call me Senna!"

"Okay."

"Ne, Rima-chi, what time does classes start?"

"7pm."

"How about what time does classes end?"

"12am."

"Oh!"

_- Time skip to when they are walking to the classroom -_

Whispers sounded around the Day-Class students as the Night-Class students 'paraded' to the classrooms. Some of the crazy fans of the Night-Class student, Day-Class students started yelling their names, with hearts in their eyes.

"Look at the new student. She looks like Shiki-san."

"Yeah."

Yuuki and Zero were doing their usual job of 'cordoning' the Day-Class students.

**_Classroom_**

"The new student. Please introduce yourself," Yagari said. Senna nodded, got up from her seat and walked to the blackboard. She wrote her name, 支葵千那 on the blackboard.

"My name is Shiki Senna. I'm Shiki's younger sister! Yorushiku!" Senna said after bowing down in due respect. Yagari nodded and motioned for her to go back to her seat. With that, the lesson resumed

-_ Time skip to the end of lessons -_

"Ne, nii-san, what's the time now?" Senna asked Senri, stifling a yawn.

"A few minutes to midnight," Senri responded nonchalantly. Senna 'oh-ed' before hopping to Rima.

"Rima-chi!" She said happily and loudly. "Ne, Rima-chi, what are your vampire abilities?"

"Electricity."

"Cool!"

"What about yours?"

"Me? Mine's hard to explain. Basically, I can control the unknown space. I can control voids of unknown and use them as an offensive attack. At times, I can our family's well-known, I think, blood whip," Senna said with a tiny smile. Rima nodded as she 'oh-ed'. "Ne, Rima-chi! It's midnight already! Let's go back!"

"Okay. Shiki?" Rima called out to Senri. He nodded and walked towards their direction, with a book on his left hand.

"Yeah?" Senri asked.

"Let's go back," Rima replied, taking a box of Pocky out of her pocket. "Pocky?"

Senri gladly took one. Senna asked, "May I have one?" Rima simply nodded, without any hint of emotion.

Senna sent a message telepathically to Senri while taking the Pocky. _Mo! Nii-san, you should know that you won't capture Rima-chi's heart if you keep being a bookworm!_

_Who said I was chasing her? _Shiki shot Senna a glare. Senna glared back.

_DENIAL!!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_No. This mental fight is getting pointless and no where. Rima's staring at us too._ Indeed, the girl with strawberry-blond hair tied into two ponytails was staring at them as if they were some sort of alien.

"Gomen nasai, Rima-chi! Nii-san and I were having a mental fight," Senna said.

"Oh," Rima responded, indifferent. Seriously, Rima resembled Senri. There was barely any other expression besides being emotionless on their faces. "Let's go back."

"OKIES!!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah. Done. Please feel free to review, favourite, story alert or whatever. Please R&R! Flames are accepted as I don't really know much about Vampire Knight. Yeah. I only wrote this fanfiction out of boredom. Simple.**


	2. Revelations

**Twisted  
Chapter 1 - Revelation**

**Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be rich and will not still be here, typing until daybreak. However, I do own Shiki Senna who appears in this fanfiction and maybe the idea of the unknown thing. You have just wasted your time by reading this Disclaimer which you see in almost every fanfiction. Thank you for your cooperation!**

_Italic are Senna's thoughts.  
Italic, underlined are Senri's thoughts._

* * *

"Nii-san!"

A loud shouted woke him up. He rubbed his eyes open to see a smiling figure. He sighed. "What do you want, Senna?"

"Rima-chi just wanted me to remind you that you have a modeling session today. At 3pm!" Senna replied. Senri yawned, nodded and turned to look at the clock by his bedside table. 1.30pm, it read.

"Go away Senna. I'm going to change," Senri said, shoving Senna away. Senna giggled and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Senri appeared, fully dressed in front of his room.

"Where's Rima?" Senri asked.

"In the room," Senna replied. He nodded as the two headed to Rima's room. Senri opened the door to reveal Rima in a sweet lolita dress.

"You're late, Shiki," She said indifferently. Senri felt a blush creep over to cover his cheeks, but hid it with his bangs. Senna grinned.

"See, Rima-chi! Nii-san does like you!" Senna said while Rima walked over to the door.

"Shut up, Senna," Shiki muttered, his emotionless facial expression back on his face. Senna giggled. _I told you! Denial!_

_Whatever_ came as the reply. Then, they left for the studio. Senri took a glance at Senna as she followed them to the studio.

"Why are you following us?" Senri asked.

"Because I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything to Rima-chi!" Senri glared at Senna. "Just joking! I'm here to take photographs."

"Photographs?" Rima raised her right eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've just finished recording my new single a few days ago," Senna said nonchalantly. "I can let you hear it now."

"No thanks. I don't want my mood to be spoilt by your screechy voice," Senri said to get a whack on his head.

"Whose voice are you calling screechy?!"

"Yours."

"Erm, Senna, Shiki, the lift's here," Rima said, breaking their squabble. Senna nodded as the trio entered the lift. Once they arrived at the 7th level, which they were supposed to be, they were greeted by the familiar faces of their managers.

"Senna!" The female manager with hazel brown long hair done into a messy bun and warm caramel brown eyes ran up to Senna to hug her. "I missed you!"

"Go away! What are you, a lesbian?" Senna shouted as she dodged her manager's hug. "I never should have picked you for my manager, Kirina."

"Aww… Don't be so mean!" Kirina responded with a pout. Senri and Rima almost puked at the scene. Poor Senna. Then, Senri and Rima's manager, a male with light green hair and crystal white eyes walked up to them with a smile.

"Rima, Senri," He said politely. "Please follow me."

"Okay, Takeshi," Rima murmured. They two nodded as they were led to the dressing room of one of the studios. Senna was headed to another studio instead.

_**Senna's POV**_

Once I had arrived at the studio, I was shoved into the dressing rooom with a white sundress in my hands. Thank goodness, I was not wearing a dark colored bra. Done with changing, shoved into a chair for make up and hair styling.

After a few minutes, I was dressed in a simple white sundress with beighed-colored boos and a white scarf. Well, my single's title was 'Snow Rain' and I was not the one who produced the song.

The background I was standing behind was a gray, dull sky, looking like it was about to rain. My outfit clearly contrasted with the scene, while my reddish-brown hair was worn into a white wig.

Once my position was ready, the director began to shout the poses I was to do and the expression I had to have on my face. Soon, the perfect pose and expression formed. I carried an umbrella as my melancholic face looked at the background.

"Yay! Perfect!" The director shouted. "We'll be doing your MV tomorrow. Weather reports say that the sky will be overcast tomorrow."

I nodded as Kirina brought me back to the dressing area, being an otaku on how nice I looked.

"Oh yeah, Senna, you have a voice acting, erm, request," Kirina said, smacking her forehead as she finally remembered the information.

"Voice acting?!" Juice almost spewed out of my mouth from the apple juice I had been drinking. "What?!"

"My sentiments exactly. The character is the antagonist," Kirina replied.

"Antagonist?" I raised an eyebrow. It sounded like fun!

"Yes. The character's called Princess Azumi Nariko," Kirina replied. Then, Kirina started blabbering on what it was about.

Once the description of the anime was done, I could feel my heart pumping with excitement. _Shadowed Blood, huh_, I thought. _This seems really fun!_

"When does recording start? Tell the producer I accept," I asked.

"Next week."

**_Senri and Rima's POV_**

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Senri asked once Takeshi, their manager told them what their 'job' for that day would be.

"I'll kill you, Shuki Takeshi," Rima said nonchalantly, as electricity threatened to spark out of her hands.

"Calm down," Takeshi said with a sweatdrop. "A kiss isn't such of huge problem, is it?"

"It is a huge problem."

"Fine! I forgot to mention that the director is actually a yakuza member. He'll probably kill you if you don't do the promotion," Takeshi said.

"Fine."

"Hehe," Takeshi said. "Now get dressed!"

After a few minutes, Senri came out wearing an expensive, eccentric-looking groom wear, while Rima came out wearing a pink colored, lace gown. The two were bluishing.

"How could you actually accept a wedding promotion?" Senri muttered.

"Actually, I was threatened."

"Threatened?"

"Like I told you, the director's a yakuza leader. I still want my precious life! I want to get married!"

Rima and Senri sighed as they took their positions on set. After a few shots, it was time for the kiss short.

"I'll never do this again," the two said in unison.

3, 2, 1.

Their lips crashed.

Unexpectedly, Senri found strange sweetness in the kiss that urged him to kiss deeper and the same feeling hit Rima. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Senri's neck.

"PERFECT!" The director shouted. "Hello? The two of you! You may stop kissing now."

The two were in their own world, not paying any attention to what the director was saying until Senna interrupted them with a swift kick to the heads.

"I knew you would do something to Rima-chi, Nii-san!" Senna said grinning. The two frowned in pain and rubbed their hurt heads.

**_End POV_**

Once they were safely back in the Cross Academy, Yūki and Zero came looking for Senna as the director had called for her.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Cross asked once Senna had settled in the chair in front of his table.

"Sure," Senna responded.

"Please fill in this form!" Cross said, handing to her a white sheet of paper. Within a few minutes, the paper was filled. "So, your name is Shiki Senna, 14 years old, Shiki Senri's younger sister…"

Cross continued to verify some issues on Senna as she continued to nod profusely. "And about you being Shiki Senri's sister, it was not stated in his registration form."

Senna sighed. She had no choice but to tell Cross the truth when the two other perfects were also in the room. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone? I'm the illegitimate daughter. I am a pureblood."

"And, I am Shiki Senri's half sister."

* * *

"Senna, what trouble did you get in this time?" Senri asked once Senna had returned to the Moon Dormitory.

"Nothing," Senna replied nonchalantly. Then, a smiling Ichijou walked up to Senna.

"Senna-san, I think it's time I should introduce to you the rest of the members of the Night Class," Ichijou said. Senna nodded.

Ichijou pointed to a blond haired boy with aquamarine blue eyes. "This is Hanabusa Aido."

Pointing to a boy with orangey-red hair and eyes, he introduced him. "This is Akatsuki Kain."

And there he moved on to introduce the rest of the Night Class. Like Ruka, Seiren and Kaname.

_I hope I did not make the wrong choice of telling Cross, _Senna thought, making sure that Senri or any other vampires pick up her thought.

Before they knew, the Winter Holidays started.

* * *

**A/N: The anime that Senna is currently voice-acting for is a FictionPress story created by yours truly. So, I do own it :D Look under the same name and click on Shadowed Blood, that's the title of the story.**

**Anyways, what's going to happen to Senna? She's Senri's half-sister? What's happening? Hang on, I already know! (sweatdrop)**

**Flames are accepted. Pleaase R&R!!**


	3. Author's Note

Greetings!

I'm sorry if you had anticipated it to be a new chapter, but unfortunately, it is an Author's Note instead. The thing is, I noticed that my fanfiction is a little over-rushed. Yeah. That's why I've thought of rewriting it. But with 2 chapters, I think it's quite ridiculous.

If I rewrite this fanfiction, Maria, Ichiru and Zero will have more screen time. :D And, this fanfiction revolves more around the Night Class students instead.

Therefore, I would like to hear your comments on whether I should rewrite this fanfiction. Also, I will be putting up a poll on my profile if I should rewrite or not.

Thank you for your cooperation,  
**thebloodstained-sky**


	4. Rewrite!

Hello there!

After a month (is it a month?), I've decided to publish the sequel to Twisted. :D

It's called, **t w i s t e d**. I know how unoriginal I am. XD

Okay, see you on the sequel!

thebloodstained-sky


End file.
